Afterthoughts - When She Was Bad
by Goddess Isa
Summary: A date at the Bronze


TITLE: Afterthoughts - When She Was Bad  
AUTHOR: Goddess Isa  
EMAIL: goddessisa@aol.com  
SUMMARY: A date at the Bronze  
SPOILER: When She Was Bad  
DISTRIBUTION: Sandee, of course - My site - http://planetslaythis.homestead.com - Crystal and Butterfly if they want it - A Soul's Redemption - Anyone else - sure, just email me & lmk where it's going - I like seeing my name in print =)  
RATING: TV-PG  
DISCLAIMER: Characters belong to Poophead Joss. I didn't come up with that name for him, but it's *so* true. TUMH belongs to *NSYNC. If you don't know what TUMH stands for, go buy yourself both *NSYNC CDs and get a crash course in boy bands.  
AUTHOR'S NOTES: This fic has been floating around my diluted mind for almost two years now. Here it finally is. All it takes is a good boy band and you've got a kick arse muse.  
AUTHOR'S NOTES2: I already sent this once with the wrong title (that's another fic with the same song) so here's the *real* fic you just read and the other one will be out one of these years.  
3/20/00   
  
  
  
"Is Angel coming?" Willow asked for the thousandth time.   
  
"I don't know," Buffy smirked and looked at Xander. "Do we *dare* let her have caffeine?"   
  
"It's decaf all the way for her." he replied, standing up. "Choco-latte, right Buff?"   
  
"Right. Thanks Xander."   
  
He just smiled and went to place their orders.   
  
"I'm just curious," Willow said. "Is that so bad? I mean, you and Angel didn't exactly leave things on a good note."   
  
"We didn't leave them on a bad note, either." she reminded her. "It's just kind of no note." she made a face when she realized what she'd said then shrugged it off.   
  
"Oh, so you're being cool about it. That's good." Willow smiled. "It means you're moving on, or wanting to move on, or--is that his leather jacket?"   
  
Buffy blushed. "I was cold."   
  
Willow smirked. "Uh-huh."   
  
"What's that supposed to mean?" Buffy asked.   
  
"I'm just saying that you keep pretending you need time, or that you're over him or whatever, but I think you're just scared."   
  
"Scared of what? The fact that he's a vampire?" Buffy asked.   
  
"Well, yeah, that. And also 'cause Giles has been being Giles about him and Angel just walked in."   
  
Buffy turned around and then spun back. "Do you think he saw me?"   
  
"Yeah, Buffy. He's watching you."   
  
Buffy glanced around again, pretending to be looking for someone. He was standing there, watching her, almost smiling.   
  
"He came to see you, you know." Willow said.   
  
"I dunno."   
  
"He's not exactly a regular here at the Bronze," Willow said sensibly. "And besides, he's coming this way."   
  
Buffy instantly pretended to be having an in-depth conversation about Cordelia and a dress she wore as Angel approached.   
  
"Hi," he greeted them.   
  
"Hi, Angel," Willow said brightly.   
  
"Hey," Buffy said coolly.   
  
He turned so that he was looking into Buffy's eyes and said, "You wanna dance?"   
  
"I--"   
  
"It's not a date, Buffy." he said quickly. "It's just a dance."   
  
"Okay." she smiled and took his hand, letting him lead her to the dance floor.   
  
"I love this song," she said as she started moving to the music, slightly rubbing her body against Angel's whenever she could get away with it.   
  
  
//Baby, I don't understand  
  
Just why we can't be lovers  
  
Things are getting out of hand  
  
Tryin' too much but baby   
We can't win   
  
Let it go  
  
If you want me girl  
  
Let me know  
  
I am down on my knees  
  
I can't take it anymore\\   
  
  
"Angel, why did you come here?" Buffy asked. "And be honest."   
  
"I wanted to dance with you."   
  
  
//It's tearin' up my heart  
  
When I'm with you  
  
But when we are apart  
  
I feel it too  
  
And no matter what I do  
  
I feel the pain  
  
With or without you\\   
  
  
"You know this song?" he asked between verses when he caught her mouthing the words.   
  
"Yeah, it's *NSYNC. Why?"   
  
He shrugged. "It's not bad, for today's music."   
  
  
//Baby, don't misunderstand  
  
What I'm tryin' to tell ya  
  
In the corner of my mind  
  
Baby, it feels like we're running  
  
Out of time   
  
Let it go  
  
If you want me girl  
  
Let me know  
  
I am down on my knees  
  
I can't take it anymore\\   
  
  
"I've missed you," she admitted.   
  
"You could've called."   
  
"I wore the jacket," she said as though he hadn't noticed.   
  
"I'm glad you can find a use for it. It's not that cold tonight though."   
  
She blushed just a little. "I don't know why....I can't stop shivering."   
  
  
//It's tearin' up my heart  
  
When I'm with you  
  
But when we are apart  
  
I feel it too  
  
And no matter what I do  
  
I feel the pain  
  
With or without you\\   
  
  
"What are you doing tomorrow night?" he asked her.   
  
"It's Friday." she said it as though it should automatically mean something.   
  
"Yeah."   
  
"I'm patrolling and then going to a movie with the guys. Why?"   
  
"Just wondered."   
  
"What are you doing?" she asked, rubbing her body over his accidentally on purpose.   
  
"Reading."   
  
"Oh. That's too bad."   
  
  
//Tearin' up my heart and soul  
  
We're apart  
  
I feel it too  
  
And no matter what I do  
  
I feel the pain  
  
With or without you\\   
  
  
The song ended and Buffy backed away from him. "I guess I should get back to Xander and Willow."   
  
"Yeah. Maybe I'll see you here tomorrow."   
  
Buffy smiled as he left. "Maybe."  



End file.
